


Ava and Margo

by Watch_dominion_docu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, College, Despair, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fan Soundtracks, How Do I Tag, I cope with my loneliness by writing this, I should probs watch shera or find some ships but thats so much time investment, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm gay and want representation so bad, Late Night Conversations, Pining, Useless Lesbians, hope you like my music taste?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_dominion_docu/pseuds/Watch_dominion_docu
Summary: Ava picks her lifetime best friend Margo up from the airport from a semester away. Margot has suitcases in tow, and Ava the baggage of a  terrifying realisation that she has been in love with her for as long as she can remember.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Ava and Margo

**Author's Note:**

> Made this because I can't find the sort of wlw content my poor gay heart needs so I'm going to make it myself.

[🎶(every single night fiona apple)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vzoQolIDlTw)

Trying to breathe steady as the wheels of her car tore into the highway, Ava ran over her new reality. Quiet moonlit car drives always made Ava feel some sort of way, and a whole semester of Margo not filling the car with idle conversation had given her a lot of time to feel.

Her fingers drummed on the steering wheel, and she reflected on how the two had grown together. Memories of rain running over fields into cow-dung crusted gulleys, counting stars, and fantasising what they'd do if they could move to the city came to mind as she pulled into the vast parking lot.

The airport was offensively bright. Ava imagined that Margo had spent the whole last year under clinical lighting. Meeting again under the same glare was unnecessarily cruel. Avas brain dripped heavy with feeling, and this was no place to feel okay about it.

Even at this hour, travel agency shops sat awake idly. Lingerine store dolls stood faceless infront of pulled curtains even though their show was over.

The concrete canopy opened up above her as she strode further into the belly of the airport. Discounters and bakers stayed up without protest. The lights of car rental company stalls fizzed in their signature colours, and Avas heart began to pound in her throat. She stopped avoiding eye-contact with the arrival hallway.  
do  
She wanted to kick something, run into the woods, do something that would make the despair melt away a bit.

Her phone lit up. Margo had arrived and was waiting for baggage.

Ava knew she had to confess. She told herself sternly that no, the world wouldn't end. She had a lot of time to keep living and define herself as something other than the girl who had spent all her life walking beside Margo and fallen slowly and invisibly. Margo didn't deserve someone to be so tragic over her. It needed to be sorted out, soon.

Ava!“ Margo cheered as she spotted her.

Suitcases were practically thrown to the side as Margo jumped to assault Ava with a hug. Arms heavy like lead hugged back.

Despite reports of Margo running on adrenaline with no sleep for days on end, despite 'M' for 'Medschool' reading in worry-lines between her eyebrows, Margos smile beamed, dimples and all.

Ava had missed that.

What Ava didn't fail to miss, now, was that if she were a boy, everyone in the lobby would have thought they were a couple. It sucked, because she'd let Margo push all her buttons until she was in the control room of her heart, perfectly capable of ripping it all out, never guessing that Ava had let her in so far.

Standing there and overthinking the paramaters of that hug, she and Margo were just propoganda for 'best friends forever' ideology.

Ava shouldered a bag and grabbed a suitcase.

„You dyed your hair red!“ Margo announced.

Ava couldn't help it. Her smile was contagious. „Do you still trust me, now that I'm a 'ranger, to drive you?“


End file.
